Nipple to Nose
by Dodden
Summary: Clark is with the supposed love of his life, yet it seems his mind has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I found laying around on my computer the other day. Was written right after the end of season six. Enjoy, and review if you feel obliged.**

* * *

The cool fall breeze came through the window as he kept his head on a swivel, looking periodically back to the plow

The cool fall breeze came through the window as he kept his head on a swivel, looking periodically back to the plow. With his left hand on the steering wheel, and his right resting firmly on the edge of the control dash, he leaned over to make sure the front tire was in the furrow.

"This is boring."

Clark turned his head to his daughter and smiled. "You were the one who wanted to ride along." When she rolled her eyes, so much her mother's trait, he laughed. "It's not that boring." His eyes went back to the front tire.

"Yes it is. Daddy, I don't know how mom lets you do this." She poked her father's shoulder as he seemed not to listen. "Daddy?"

"I heard you darling." He paused as he looked back to the plow. "Your mom lets me do this because she knows it makes me happy."

"But you're not even going fast."

"It's not about speed. It's about precision." Looking in front again, he pulled on the hitch leaver as he turned the steering wheel quickly. Coming out of the furrow rut, the hitch lifted the plow out of the ground and dragged it along on the back wheel. He kept a keen eye on the last blade in the rear mirror to make sure it came out at the right spot. "Perfect," he commented, smiling to himself as he turned and went down the front of the field.

"What's perfect?"

"The exit." When he saw at his daughter's rather familiar face, he smiled. "The plow came out of the furrow perfectly." Her confusion was evident and he merely chuckled again.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

Pulling up to the back laneway from the field, he turned onto the dusty trail. "You're like your mother. Have I ever told you that?" When she smiled he grinned even wider. "She's a bad influence, Katie."

"Not all of us can go around saving people, dad!" She looked back to he dusty laneway as her father continued to grin. "You keep telling me mom is a bad influence, but I think she's the best."

Clark smiled even wider. His daughter had her mother's sharp wit and intellect, while sharing his compassion and thoughtful nature. She was the perfect blend of them, her black hair and slender shape echoing the very sentiment of what being a Kent was. At six years of age, she was already starting to look more and more like her mother, and her height was reaching that of his own at that age. "So, did you feed the chickens like I asked you too?"

Katie huffed and shifted herself on the left armrest. "Yes, but I could have sworn one of them was going to peck my eyes out."

"Which one?" he asked, indulging her.

"The big one with the red thingy on top."

"Max? I don't think so; he's the oldest rooster on the farm. He's slower than molasses and can barely wake up a mouse when he crows at sunrise."

"He's still scary," she reiterated as she held her dad's shoulder as they hit a large hole in the laneway. "You'd think with your vision you could miss those potholes."

Clark shifted in his seat and scooped her up with his left hand, gently placing her on his right knee. "I'm going to have a talk with your mother about your sarcasm."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"A lot of things." He laughed softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Eww. That's gross," Katie said with a sneer, combing her long raven hair out with her fingers. "Mom does that too much already."

"She only does it because she loves you."

"She could just tell me she loves me."

Clark smiled. "You know your mother," he said. When she rolled her eyes again, he shook his head. He really did need to talk to her mother about that. "Here, take the wheel," he suddenly said, dropping his hand from the black round object.

"What?" Katie gasped.

"Hurry, before we run into the barn." The tractor began to move slowly to the right, its angle heading right for the dairy barn.

Katie quickly grabbed the wheel with both hands, her eyes bugging out in shock and wonder.

He quickly shifted down, slowing the tractor to a crawl. His daughter hadn't driven before, and it was best to be careful. A smile split his lips a he heard a sudden giggle come from the back of her throat. She looked as if she was having the time of her life, her attention wrapped up in the magnitude of what she was doing. "Turn here," he said, pointing to the left by the shed.

"Okay," she replied meekly, her eyes still wide. The tractor stopped suddenly as she held on tighter to the steering wheel. "Why did we stop?"

Clark lifted his foot off the clutch after he put it park. He pulled the kill button up and said. "This is where we're parking it." The engine died as he held the button up.

"What's that?" she asked, turning on his knee.

"The kill switch," he answered, pushing the button back down after the engine had cut off.

"Can't you just turn the key back?"

He lifted her off his knee and crawled out of the seat, leaving her by the steering wheel. Opening the door, he climbed down the steps and dropped to the ground softly. "Nope, it can only be turned off with that pull button." He reached up and lifted her from the cab as she walked to the edge. Cradling her with his right hand, he reached over and shut the door. "Now, don't you go telling your friends at school that I let you drive."

"Can I tell mom?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course you can." She wiggled in his arm.

Clark sighed and let her down. She went instantly towards the house, her black hair dancing wildly in the wind as she screamed for her mom. He grinned happily as he walked slowly after her, his eyes watching her the whole time. She was dressed in his old work clothes from his youth. In a pair of old jeans and a ridiculously large flannel shirt, he could have sworn she looked like her mother even more than usual. His eyes drifted to the house as she entered, his grin disappearing as he looked to the old yellow siding. He knew that he would eventually have to build a new house, or do some very sizable upgrades. The century old homestead had taken a good beating over the years.

The sound of a car going down the road ripped his attention from the house. He spied a pick up truck from one of the neighbors heading into town. It disappeared over a small hill and into the slowly setting sun. The cool autumn air struck his face as the leaves rustled in the trees. Fall was in full swing, the crops having been taken off not more than a week ago. Third cut had yet to be taken off, but he had decided to spray round-up on it instead of taking it off again. There was enough hay in the barn as it was.

Lifting himself up the steps of the house, he stopped before opening the screen door. With a loud whistle, he called to Shelby. When there was no bark, he frowned.

"He's already in here," Katie yelled from inside the house.

"Right," he replied to himself, laughing softly and opening the door. Kicking off his boots, he walked into the pleasantly warm house, the wood stove displaying small flickers of flame. Removing his flannel shirt, he turned to the kitchen. He was met with two very pointed, very round eyes. "What?" he asked innocently, a sheepish smirk tugging at his lips.

With a hand on her left hip, her gaze directed right at him, she smiled, unable to resist the look on his face. "Stop looking at me like that," she said suddenly.

"Like what?" His voice dripped in sarcasm as he walked around the island and kissed her quickly. His hand found its way to the small of her back as he had to lean over her protruding belly. "You're getting bigger."

Lois swatted his shoulder with her right hand. "How do you know?"

Shrugging, he grabbed her hand with his left and held it firmly. "I'm leaning over even farther to kiss you now."

"Oh, so you don't like me like this?" she asked, pulling away from his grasp and frowning. He was about to apologize, but she grabbed him by the belt and pulled him into another rousing kiss. "You're still way too easy," she mumbled.

"Really?" he asked devilishly, strengthening the embrace and putting his hand on her hair.

"Get a room." A voice piped up.

Lois closed her eyes as she let her lips fall from Clark's. "Katie, set the table." She leaned her forehead on his lips as she chuckled softly to herself. "We don't get much time alone anymore," she said, finally looking up at him as she felt his hand go to the side of her neck.

"I know, but I have over a hundred acres to plow, and I'm still using the four furrow."

"It's too bad you can't do it at full speed."

Clark smiled as he kissed her again and moved to the cupboard to help his daughter set the table. "If I went any faster than the tractor goes, the soil would end up in the next county."

Lois walked over and grabbed his hands before he could take out the cups. "Wash first."

He sulked as he looked at her stern glance. "Yes, mom," he said, walking around her and putting himself in front of the sink.

"That reminds me, your mom is coming over for dinner," She swatted him on the shoulder again. "Next time you call me mom, you better be talking to our children."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled widely as he turned on the tap and quickly washed his hands.

"I can't reach the glasses," Katie said as she stood on her tips toes trying desperately to get high enough to reach the cupboard.

"I'll get them for you." Lois smiled as she reached up and grabbed a couple from the cupboard and set them on the counter.

Katie quickly scooped them up and went back to the table.

Lois took out three more cups and placed them on the counter. "When does Perry want you back?" she asked, her back turned to her husband.

"When I'm ready to come back, I guess. Ever since we told him about my alter ego, he understands my need to be here. Plus, I told him I wasn't coming back until I had the farm set up for the winter."

"How much longer?" she asked again.

"Not much longer," he replied sadly.

"Days? Weeks?"

"A week, maybe two, but I intend to make the best of them." He slowly turned her around so that she was facing him. "Don't worry, Lois. I'll still be home for supper every night. I'll wake up with you every morning." Her somber expression softened slightly as he smiled.

"You promise?" She was trying to corner him into it. By the look in his eyes, she knew it wasn't going to work.

"I can't promise that, especially if I'm out doing my Superman routine."

"Routine?" she asked with a smirk. "I thought you were Superman? When did it become a routine?"

Clark shrugged. "Ever since I realized that there are more things in life than just saving lives." His eyes drifted to his daughter, who was gently placing silverware to each side of each plate.

"I know," Lois agreed. "Just don't forget you and him are the same person."

He grinned and nodded. "I won't deny it, but sometimes it's nice just being Clark Kent. If I spend too much time in the suit, I tend to let this part of me slip away."

"That's why you and Ollie created the league, so that you didn't need to be around Metropolis twenty-four hours a day."

"Oliver has been a great help, and with J'onn in the watchtower things are in good hands. It's great to have such friends to count on."

"Indeed it is." She smiled as she turned to the oven and opened it. "Who's looking after the city right now?"

Clark pulled the milk out of the fridge as replied. "J'onn has personally taken over the watch of Metropolis. Bruce wasn't too happy about it since he thinks J'onn is best used in the tower, but our friendly neighborhood Martian thinks that the people of our great city are taking me for granted."

"How do you mean?" Lois asked, slipping on the oven mitts and pulling the lasagna out of the warm oven.

"J'onn believes that the people think that with Superman protecting their city, they're getting bolder. He says that when he interrogates minds, he can sense a feeling of invincibility that the common man is harboring. That's the last thing we want, and to tell you the truth, it'd only create more Lex Luthor's on this world." He didn't like the direction of where their conversation was heading, especially with the mention of Lex, so he drifted away somewhat. "Plus, besides me, J'onn is the most powerful in the league. Should anyone come looking for me specifically, and you know the type. The ones who are stronger than the sun and just want to kill me, they will get an unexpected and almost equally strong foe in J'onn."

"Well," Lois began, "it's good to see him getting out of the watchtower. He's been up there for too long."

"I've asked him to come to dinner on numerous occasions, but he insists he's needed in the watchtower even more."

"It's not a good thing to be alone," Lois commented as she took the tinfoil off the top of the pan.

Clark nodded as he closed the fridge door. "It's not good, you're right, but the league is his only family. He treats everyone like a brother or sister, and many of the young recruits like his children."

"He is older than all of you."

Laughing, he carried the milk over to the table and put it down. As he walked back to the fridge, he said. "He's much older than any of us, but that shouldn't be an excuse. He's the only surviving member of his race, but so am I. And I found happiness."

Lois grinned widely as she poked a fork into the lasagna. "It's harder for him. He's probably still adjusting to earth."

"I know, but I just wish he'd take an opportunity to mingle with the populous. In the watchtower he's accepted wholeheartedly, but he's scared I think. Scared because he doesn't want to have to hide himself from the world, that or he doesn't like humanity all that much. Sometimes he's worse than Bruce."

"It seems like you're the one he should be talking to. You've managed to keep your identity a secret." Lois ginned as she put the oven mitts back on and carried the pan to the table.

Clark followed after her with the large spatula. "I won't talk to him about it unless he says something."

"You men are all the same. You don't want to talk about feelings, and yet you two have more in common than anyone else."

"What can I say?" Clark said jokingly. "We aliens are a testy bunch."

Lois laughed at his joke, the corners of her lips lifting high as she smiled. "We'll invite him for thanksgiving, that way he won't be alone during the holiday."

"Sounds like a good plan." Clark dropped the spatula on the table as he heard the sound of tires on gravel. "Katie, someone's here," he called out.

"Grandma and grandpa!" Katie exclaimed loudly as she exited the upstairs bathroom in a hurry.

"What were you doing up there?" Lois asked with a smile.

"Washing for supper. The two of you were hovering around the sink." She quickly ran past them and to the door. She through it wide open and yelled. "Hurry up, dinner is getting cold."

Lois stepped in beside Clark as they made their way to the door as well. "How do feel about her calling him Grandpa?" she asked.

Clark sighed. "I don't mind, but I really wish she had gotten the opportunity to know her real grandfather."

Lois squeezed his forearm as she held to it lovingly. "You're dad was a special man, Smallville. Everyone in this world should have known him."

Clark smiled at his wife as he saw his mom scoop Katie up in her arms as the setting sunlight illuminated them on the porch. Clark focused his hearing on the two of them.

"Daddy let me drive the tractor," Katie said.

"Katie!" Clark announced loudly, his eyes going wide as his mother stepped through the doorway.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Katie asked Martha, her little eyes glimmering with hope.

"Of course not sweetie," Martha replied, kissing her forehead. She smiled warmly at her son and daughter in law, then handed Katie off to Lionel.

"Grandpa," Katie said, hugging his neck tightly.

Lionel laughed loudly as he hugged her back, his smile wider than Martha's. "How have you been Katie, have your parents been making you do chores?"

"Yes," admitted the young girl, some resentment evident in her voice.

Still grinning, he set her down and ruffled her hair. "It builds character," he said.

"You sound like dad." Katie ran from them and to the table. "I'm starving!" she stated as she climbed into one of the chairs.

"Takes after her mother it seems," Martha said, barely able to wrap her hands around Lois's shoulder for a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great mom, just plugging along." Lois squeezed her back with all she had. Martha was truly her mother and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Lionel shook Clark's hand as the he man removed his trench coat and hung it on the hook by the door. "How's the field work come along?" he asked.

"It could be a little better if it wasn't so wet, but it's good enough. Can't really complain though, I should be done in a couple days."

Martha separated from Lois and hugged her son. "It's been too long," she said.

"It's only been three days," Lois replied.

"Still, it's been too long." She let go of Clark as Lionel helped remove her coat.

Clark ushered them to the dining table as he couldn't help but smile. Lionel had treated his mother well, and he knew he made her happy. It disturbed him to see her with anyone but his dad, but he understood that her happiness was more important than his opinion.

Katie was about to dig into the pan as everyone had finally seated, but her grandmother caught her wrist. "First, we have some news," she said, looking at all of them.

Clark looked over at his wife, then back to his mother after receiving a worried glance from Lois. "What is it?"

Martha looked over to Lionel, and then back to her son. "I know I told you that I would love your father forever, and I always will, but Lionel makes me happier than I have been since I lost him." She saw he son frown his classic fashion, looking more and more like Superman as the seconds went by. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Lionel and I have finally decided to get married."

Clark fainted and slumped head first onto his plate.

"Clark, wake up." Lois said hurriedly, slapping his face gently to wake him. "Come on Smallville, wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He awoke with a start, his eyes flaring open to nothing but blackness. Sweat dampened his hair as he ran a shaky hand through it. After a few moments of heavy breathing, his eyes focused to the dark room and the faint moonlight that was coming through his bedroom window. Once his breathing had calmed down he laid back down on the mattress, only to knock his left elbow on a still form beside him.

"Lois?" he asked. The form mumbled something incoherent as he tilted himself overtop of the body. When he looked at the face, he sighed. It was Lana, the one he remembered being with. His mother marrying Lionel, he married to Lois, it had all been a dream. Bits and pieces of the dream were beginning to fade away, but the main memories were still there. He could feel the love of his daughter, his wife, and even his mother and Lionel. It had been so long since he had felt that.

He put two fingers to his forehead as he lifted the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes directed to the floor. Knowing that it was just a dream, he took a deep breath. He and Lana had reconciled after Lex had been put in prison for his human rights violations against his former wife. She had divorced him, taking half his fortune, but she had still insisted that she was going to sell the mansion. She spent most nights at the farm with him.

He was happy, or at least he thought he was. It had only taken a week before she had begun doubting him again. He didn't know why, but every time she talked he got the sneaking suspicion that she had an agenda. A part of him wondered just how badly Lex had manipulated her. The more he thought about it the more he began to understand that he was with her, not only because he believed he loved her, but because he wanted to be her savior.

Lex had treated her like a dog, using her as a guinea pig for some maniacal plot to develop a weapon in her womb. The atrocity had landed the bald man in prison for life, and publicly shamed forever. Clark couldn't feel pity, having lost any compassion that he may have once had for his former friend.

He had been there for Lana, like he always was and they had worked out their differences. They both believed that being completely honest with each other was the best course of action. She knew the truth about him, having tricked him into revealing his abilities on her wedding day. She accepted him, but he felt hurt about how she had deceived not only him, but her best friend. When Chloe had found out, she had refused to speak to Lana, feeling that all the trust that had accumulated over the years had suddenly disappeared.

By default, him being with Lana meant that he had lost his best friend in the process. Chloe would still speak to him, but her usual warmth and kindness had disappeared. She no longer called to speak to him, nor did she help him with any problems he may have had. He was now relegated to turning to Lana for help, but she wanted nothing to do with his superhero complex.

Looking over his shoulder to the woman he loved, he smiled. After everything they had been through, their love had prevailed. He had the woman of his dreams, the simple farm life that he always wanted, but yet something was missing and he couldn't figure it out. He hated the feeling. He knew that he had what he always wanted, the love of good woman, the simple country life, and the peace and tranquility of not having to jump through hoops to save those around him.

The more he thought about Lana, the more his mind drifted to his dream. It felt so real, but he knew it was nothing of the sort. He couldn't fathom why he was thinking of Lois in such a way. There were no romantic feelings and he knew it. It wouldn't have mattered if there was, since Oliver had come back to town the millionaire and Lois had renewed pleasantries. It made him happy that she was happy, and he thought maybe that's why he had dreamt such a strange dream.

Knowing that sleep wouldn't come back, he got up off the bed and found a pair of socks. Slipping them on, he eyed the clock and sighed. It was two in the morning, but he felt as if he hadn't been asleep for more than ten minutes. Finding his jeans, he put them on and did up the zipper. It was spring and the nights were still cool, but he could manage. Deciding that he might as well get an early start on the chores, he slipped on a blue t-shirt and exited the bedroom, but not before turning at the doorway to take a look at the woman he loved. Life was perfect.

-

He was in the middle of replacing the fuel filter on the tractor as he heard the crunch of tires on gravel. With his curiosity piqued, he hid behind the large piece of machinery as he saw a pair of lights pull up beside the barn. The person who exited was the one person he didn't expect. It was Lois, dressed in her trademark blue jeans and yellow tank top. She had a light brown spring coat wrapped around her shoulders as she made for the loft stairs.

He didn't want to frighten her as she went to the top of the stairs and disappeared from view. Focusing his vision, he looked through the floor boards and watched as she rooted around a large cabinet for something. He could hear her muttering as she continued her search. Sighing, he sped up the steps and walked over to her as her back was turned.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"What!" she shouted, turning around and putting a hand to her chest. "You scared me Smallville."

"Sorry. Now, are you going to tell me why you're rooting around my loft a two-thirty in morning?"

Lois squinted her eyes as she stumbled for an explanation. "I well, I you know-." She groaned and went on the offense. "I should be asking you why you're up at such an ungodly hour."

"I couldn't sleep." He went around her and opened the bottom drawer to the cabinet. He pulled out a large blanket and held it out to her. "I think you were looking for this."

"What? How did you-?"

"I heard you muttering it. I was right behind you."

"Oh, well thanks. Now if you'd go away I'd like to get some sleep."

Clark frowned as she took the blanket and headed to the couch. "Lois?"

"Yeah?" she replied, turning her head around as she bent over and laid the blanket down so that she could crawl under it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I couldn't sleep, just like you."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Lois rolled her eyes and turned towards him. "Oliver and I had a little spat." She didn't like talking to him about her and Oliver, but she could still feel the rage that was welled up inside her. She needed to let some of it out on someone.

"Is everything okay?"

His question seemed genuine, but then again, she couldn't expect anything less from Clark Kent. "It will be."

"Why didn't you go stay with Chloe?" he asked.

"She's at Jimmy's and I don't have the key to the apartment since I moved in with Oliver."

"I didn't know you two moved in together."

"Don't act so surprised Smallville. We don't see much of each other since you and Chloe have been on the outs."

Clark walked to the loft window and turned his back to her. "We're not on the outs."

"That's not what she says. I specifically remember her saying that she was done with you. Now, can you tell me why you've made my cousin all upset? I believe I once told you that I would break your legs if you ever made her cry."

"She cried?" he asked without turning around to face her.

Lois walked over to him and peered out the window with him. "She did, but now she's just angry at you."

"It's complicated, Lois."

"No it's not Smallville. Lana betrayed both of you, but you decided that love was more important than friendship." When he was about to spit something out in response, she cut him off. "I don't blame you Clark, because I don't know if I would have acted differently if I was in the same situation. I can't begin to imagine what you and Lana have, simply because I've never lived in one place long enough to have a connection like you two do."

"Thanks."

"No thanks are needed. In truth, I'm still upset that you hurt Chloe, but I cannot fault you for following your heart. That's a rare thing Clark. When you can listen to your heart and know what you want, you've achieved what most people are seeking."

"What are you getting at Lois?"

"Happiness," she replied bluntly.

"Happiness?"

Lois rolled her eyes as she leaned herself on the right edge of the window and stared at him. "Aren't you happy?"

Clark gazed at her eyes as he frowned. "What kind of a question is that?"

She shrugged as she looked back out the window and to the ground. Silence overcame them as she looked to him, his eyes dancing back and forth from her to the ground every couple of seconds.

"I think so," he said a minute later.

"You think what?"

"I'm happy."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes," he admitted, tearing his gaze from her. "Why are you asking me this Lois? What is it you want to know exactly?"

Lois stepped away from the window and walked back to the couch. "I wanted to hear your side of things. I've been listening to Chloe for weeks about how much she hates that you picked Lana over your friendship with her."

Clark sighed as he leaned his hands on the edge of the loft window. "I didn't choose Lana over Chloe. Lana is the one I love. Chloe has Jimmy."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to him and talked to his back. "That's not what I mean Smallville. She's upset because she thinks your friendship was more important that your love for Lana."

"I can't help that she feels that way."

"No you can't, but that doesn't mean you can't try to patch things up. I see her miserable and down, even when Jimmy is around. I think your friendship was the one thing that held her together, but now she seems lost."

Clark turned to her and folded his arms across his chest. "So you've come here to convince me to try and work things out with her?"

"Basically, well that and I couldn't sleep." She lifted the blanket on the couch and slipped underneath, kicking her shoes onto the floor.

He leaned against the window sill. "I've tried to work things out with her, but she hasn't been very receptive. I guess I've sort of given up." There was no doubt in his mind that no matter what he had been through with Chloe, his love for Lana meant more.

"You've changed," Lois said suddenly as she turned to bury her face into the back of the couch.

"What?" he asked, walking over and towering above her as she lay comfortably.

"You've changed."

"How," he challenged her.

"Oh I don't know," she replied sarcastically. "You've become selfish and needy."

"What!" he almost shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me Smallville." She rolled over onto her back and was surprised to see him standing over top of her. She swallowed hard and said. "The Clark Kent I knew would never put someone ahead of others."

"I did no such thing."

Lois laughed. "You've taken up lying now too? Come on Clark, ever since you and Lana have gotten back together, you've pushed everyone else away."

"Why do you care?"

Lois felt hurt, but she resolved herself. "I don't," she lied, "but Chloe is having a hard time and she thought you might listen to me. I guess Lana has turned you into her clone though. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Clark ran a hand through his messy hair. Lois had never said anything like that to him before. When she said such things she was usually indulging him in their playful bantering, but the words that had just come out of her mouth were serious.

"I can understand that you're upset about Chloe and me not getting along, but something in your voice is telling me that you're mad at me too."

Lois sat up and stared at him as he stepped back. She reached her feet and glared at him. "Of course I'm mad at you too. As much as we fight and bug each other to no end, I still like to think we're friends."

Clark's eyes went wide as he heard her. Lois was stretching way out of character. "You're frightening me Lois."

"I'm scaring myself too, but it needs to be said."

"What?"

"We're drifting apart too, Clark. I know you haven't seen it since your focus has been on Lana and if late, but its happening. I know this is weird coming from me since we usually don't speak like this to one another, but I just wanted you to know that we're worried about you. Well, not so much as worried, but more or less concerned. You've lost Chloe already, but are you willing to lose me too?"

Clark couldn't wrap his head around it. "Lois, where is this coming from? You've never spoken like this before, and when did you start thinking that we were close enough too do so?"

Lois shook her head sadly. "Smallville, you really are a dumber than I thought."

"What?" he asked in surprise

"I'm leaving," she said in frustration.

"Wait!"

"What?" She turned around as she reached the first step.

"Sleep on the couch in the house; I'll be in the barn until breakfast anyway."

Lois smirked suddenly. That was the Clark she knew. "Thanks."

As she was about to walk back down the stairs, he spoke. "Lois?"

"Yeah?" she replied, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Why did you really come here?"

"I told you. I couldn't sleep." She turned suddenly and walked down the rest of the stairs.

Clark sat on the couch in and leaned his head back, thinking specifically about one thing she had said. It was dominating him. Was he truly happy?

Chapter 3

As he walked into the house, kicking off his boots and closing the door behind him, he eyed the time on the microwave and sighed. It was only a little past four, even after having done his chores without using his abilities. He heard a few mumbles a couple snorts and looked to the couch. He peered through it to see Lois sleeping soundly, her face shoved into the back of the couch. A small smile crept to his lips as he turned back to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

He took out the carton of eggs and set them beside the stove. It wasn't a second later that he had the coffee pot on and a few strips off bacon thrown into a pan on the top-left element of the stove. He threw in a chunk of butter and listened to it sizzle, hoping it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. He knew enough that Lois could sleep through a hurricane, but his mother slept lightly. She had been back from Washington for the weekend, but instead of her intentions to spend time with him, she was resting and taking it easy. The months on Capitol Hill had taken a toll on her, her hair showing more than a few streaks of grey.

He had asked her about how she was taking it, but as usual his mother simply said it was the price to pay for serving the country. It was enough for him; his mother was the one person he knew the people of the United States could trust.

After dropping a few eggs into another pan, he flicked on the kitchen light. As the eggs and bacon began to sizzle, he peered out the kitchen window. It was still dark out, the moon almost having disappeared from the night sky. But as he continued to stare into the black beyond, he couldn't help but think of John, the Martian that had kept him from making the biggest mistake of his life. At the thought of almost murdering Lionel, he shivered softly and shook his head. He owed John a lot, but couldn't say thank you.

The Martian had saved his life, rescuing him from what Lionel had called Bizarro. It had happened in the blink of an eye. One moment his ulterior self was standing over top of him with his fist raised, ready to end his life, but not a second later it was screaming in terror. Clark had lain on the ground, thinking it was all over, but as he had managed to open his eyes, he could see two beings flying into the sky. One had left a large red streak, the other leaving nothing, and he had known instantly that it was John.

John had saved his life, but there wasn't a minute that went by that he felt as if it should have been him that had been taking to the skies to fight his other self. Thoughts of John lying dead in the depth of space dominated his mind for nearly a week, but then Lana had shown up on his doorstep and those thoughts were pushed aside. But as soon as things had settled down, those thoughts became much more frequent, especially when it became dark outside. Sometimes he could still see the faint glow of red in the distance, bringing about a new round guilt and pain.

Having gotten lost in his thoughts, it took the smell of burning bacon to rip him away. "Damn," he whispered as he removed the pan from the element and set it in the middle of the stove to cool down. The eggs were close to burning as he flipped them over. He chastised himself for getting lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention to what he was doing. It took only a few more minutes for the eggs to finish and he slipped a couple slices of bread into the toaster.

Turning off the stove elements, he retrieved a plate and coffee cup from the cupboard and placed them on the island counter. It wasn't a few minutes later he had his toast buttered, his eggs and bacon on his plate. He set a fork and knife beside the plate and filled his cup full of coffee. The light in the kitchen was only stationed above the island counter, not nearly bright enough to wake Lois or anyone else.

He was about to dig into his eggs, but he quickly got up and went to the front door and opened it. Bending over, he retrieved the paper from the previous day and removed the plastic. When he turned back around to the kitchen, his eyes went wide. Lois was sitting at his stool by the island, eating his eggs and drinking his coffee. "Hey," he said with a disapproving tone.

"Thanks for breakfast," she mumbled through a mouthful of toast and bacon.

"You're welcome," he replied sarcastically, finding another coffee cup and filling it. He pulled up a stool on the other side of the island and took a wary sip.

"You burnt the bacon," Lois added as she took a small sip from her cup.

Clark grinned and snatched a piece of bacon from her plate and bit off a good sized piece. "Then you won't mind me eating it then."

She wagged her fork at him and said, "It may be burnt, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to have any."

"I cooked it, Lois. I should take the whole plate from you."

"But you won't," she replied with a tight smirk. When he nodded smugly, she grinned even wider and said, "I know you too well, Smallville."

"Is that good or bad thing?" he challenged, taking another drink from his mug.

"Take it as you like." She continued to grin maniacally at him, his eyes eventually rolling heavenwards as she played with him. He as so easy it wasn't even fair. "So, why didn't you go back to bed?"

Clark looked up from his mug and stared at her. Her smile hinted that she was still making sport of him, but her eyes didn't betray the fact that she seemed thoroughly curious. "Chores are done and Lana doesn't like me waking her up when I crawl back into bed."

"Makes sense"

"What was that?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"What was what?" she asked innocently, hiding her tight smirk behind her coffee mug.

"That tone of voice," Clark said. "I know that tone of voice."

"What?" her voice was even more laden with mock.

Clark simply shook his head and took another drink, allowing her to feel full of herself. "How about you not pester me about my relationship, and I'll promise to speak to Chloe. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lois said quickly as she stuck her hand out across the table. Clark seemed to hesitate, but he eventually grabbed it and shook it gently.

He thought he felt something hit him in the back as he touched her hand, but he passed it off as nothing and dropped his hand back down onto the island counter. "So, Lois."

"Mmm?" she mumbled as she stuffed more toast into her mouth. Swallowing her mouthful, she put her chin on her bent wrist and frowned at him. "What?"

"How is work at The Inquisitor?"

"Don't work there anymore," Lois answered into her coffee mug.

"What?" Clark asked with surprise.

"Yeah, well, I uh, sort of got fired." She looked away from his gaze and to her now empty plate. She had eaten his breakfast and she suddenly felt bad about it. He had gone through all the trouble to prepare it, but she had eaten it. "Hey, I ate your breakfast. The least I can do is make sure you actually get some."

He could tell she was avoiding speaking about losing her job as she rambled on about making him breakfast. She was about to get up, but he leaned across the counter and grabbed her hand, keeping her put. "No, I'm not hungry. Plus, I plan on living until this afternoon."

Lois quickly took her hand from his and hid it under the table. His touch was surprisingly warm and it caused her stomach to tighten. She looked at him like he was an idiot and said. "I can make breakfast."

"Sure you can, but whether or not it is edible is the question." It looked as if she was going to stick her tongue out him, but instead she simply smirked and pushed her plate aside. "Why did you get fired?"

She tried to avoid his gaze, but even when she wasn't looking at him, she knew his was boring a hole into her with his eyes. Giving in, she rested her elbows on the counter and laid her chin in her cupped hands. "I asked my editor if I could look into the Ares project Lex was involved in, but she said no."

"But you did it anyways, didn't you?" Clark asked with a grin.

"Of course!" She eyed his smile. He really knew her better than she did.

"And I take it she wasn't particularly happy to find out that you were doing it on her dime?"

"Naturally."

Clark managed to hold back a laugh and instead said. "Where are you working now?"

Lois shrugged and took another draught from her mug. "Ollie had connections at the Planet, and Chloe works there of course, but…" She let the answer trail off.

"You want to earn it," Clark finished for her.

Her eyes went from her cup and back up to him, searching for any hint of betrayal in his words. Often enough his eyes would tell her if he was playing with her, but nothing showed. It scared how he could finish her sentences, as if he knew everything about her. She hated it, no one was supposed too know that much about her.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked as she stared a hole into him.

"What? No," she replied as she got a grip of herself. "You're right though, I want to earn it."

"What are you going to do then?" He finished his cup of coffee and got up off his stool and went to fill it.

"I don't know. I might freelance for a bit. Ollie said he would support me financially if I decided to do so, but again-."

"You don't want charity," Clark finished.

Instead of getting upset at him cutting her off, she nodded solemnly. "I just want to make my own place in the world. The last thing I want is people giving me handouts and helping me along the way."

"Help never hurts," he said as he walked over and filled her mug full.

"You know me though," she said softly.

"Yes I do." Clark laughed and put the carafe back into the machine. "But all I'm saying is that it's okay to receive help once in a while. Though I do understand that money and a job is significant help. The type of help I couldn't accept either."

Lois watched him as he sat back down at the island counter. It frightened her how much alike they were. She may not show it as much as him, but her set of morals and principles almost paralleled his. "Enough about me, what have you been up to?"

Clark took a sip from his mug and raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's see…"

-

The sun hitting her eyes caused her to stir uncomfortably. Groaning as if she was hung-over, she rolled over, expecting to hit a solid figure, but fell into an imprint left from a body. She opened her eyes up to find no one in the bed. It wasn't unusual to find the bed empty when she woke up, she had told him enough times that she didn't want him waking her up if he crawled back into bed. She smiled to herself as she figured he had finally gotten the message.

Throwing the covers off herself, she got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans. As she was about to slips on one of Clark's old flannel shirts, her ears picked up on laughter coming from downstairs. One of the voices was Clark's, and the other one was that of a woman's. She passed it off as it probably being Martha, since she had come home for the week end. After slipping on the shirt, she exited the bedroom and made for the stairs. As she dropped a foot on the first step, she heard the laughter once again, but this time she knew for sure that it wasn't Martha.

-

"Come on Smallville, that's four words, not five. Not to mention the word above going through it tells us it has to have an 's' in it."

"Fine!" Clark said exasperated, rubbing out the word with the eraser on the end of the pencil. "Well, maybe that word going through it is wrong."

"I'm never wrong," Lois said with a sharp tone.

"Sorry, I forgot," he replied sarcastically. It earned him a punch in the shoulder, causing him to smile and laugh again. They were in the middle of doing the crossword, Lois sitting right snug to him and wrestling for control of the pencil.

"Here, give me the pencil."

"No, this is my paper and in effect that means I have control." He moved the pencil out of her reach.

"When did you ever get the idea you have any kind of control when I'm around?" She glared at him as he continued to hold the pencil away from her. "Give it!" she demanded.

"No," he replied, smoothly taking another drink from his mug and leaning out farther as she tried to grab the pencil.

Lois grunted and pushed up against his back, leaning overtop of him to try and grab it. "I said give it!"

"No," Clark reiterated. He turned his head to look up at her, but bumped his nose into her left breast, his eyes going wide as he couldn't help but stare.

She stopped instantly, realizing suddenly at how compromising their situation was. Clark's head had turned around, her breasts equal to his eye line and she could see him staring. She had on her low cut tank tee and he could see more than enough of what she had to offer. It wasn't only him though; she had her left hand clutching his chest as her right was reaching for the pencil on the other side of his body.

The clearing of a throat on the stairs caused both of them to look up suddenly…

End


End file.
